


Two Rabbis Walk Into a Bar

by Aris Merquoni (ArisTGD)



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Community: thefiringline, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-24
Updated: 2004-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisTGD/pseuds/Aris%20Merquoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G'Kar discusses Sinclair's inspiration about the G'Quan Eth ceremony with someone a little less inclined to be sympathetic: one of his fellow followers of tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Rabbis Walk Into a Bar

Du'Nan was the nominal leader of the followers of G'Quan onboard Babylon 5. While G'Kar, as the highest ranking follower present, had precedence in all final decisions and major ceremonies, Du'Nan handled the day to day concerns of the group, answered inquiries from passing Narn about ceremonies, and ran the mailing list.

So he was the one who G'Kar came to about Sinclair's proposal, and the first one to start complaining.

"It is completely unacceptable."

"We have already missed the traditional time for the ceremony," G'Kar said through gritted teeth. "Shall we shame ourselves further by missing it completely?"

"To perform the ceremony at the incorrect time is worse than not performing it at all!" Du'Nan glared. "And the ceremony was missed through your negligence in providing the G'Quan Eth!"

"Through circumstances beyond my control!"

They stared each other down for a few seconds. G'Kar broke first. Sighing, he said, "Du'Nan, I take full personal responsibility for my failure. The shame is my own. The responsibility for righting this shame is also mine. And this is the best way to do that."

"G'Kar..."

"If we could look at Narn with infinite magnification, in just ten hours, we would see the sun just passing the G'Quan mountain. It is the instant, Du'Nan!"

"It is the instant from ten years ago," Du'Nan replied acidly. "Should we not wait ten years to receive the light from the instant you missed this morning?"

G'Kar bared his teeth. "It is our observance that counts," he said. "Our dedication to doing the correct thing at the correct time."

"Which you missed."

"Du'Nan, if you insist--"

"All right, all right, G'Kar." Du'Nan leaned back and gave him a patronizing half-smile. "This is not the way I would have settled the issue, but it is an acceptable solution."

G'Kar blinked, slightly stunned by the swift turnaround.

"And when I return to Homeworld to make my pilgrimage for next year's holy days of G'Quan, I will inform those there of your... inspiration."

"Du'Nan," G'Kar said wearily, "I have been a follower of G'Quan all my life. I have far more pressing worries than what the rest of Narn thinks of my spirituality."

"As it shood be," Du'Nan said primly. "I will inform the others of the... time and place. We will assemble in nine hours and begin prayer."

"Good. Good." G'Kar rubbed his temples. "I have work to do. I'll take my leave until the ceremony."

Du'Nan saluted him with only a trace of irreverence. G'Kar returned the motion, rubbed his temples again, and turned toward his quarters. He still had feelings to soothe over the delays in docking, and it was the least he could do to repay Sinclair's good advice.


End file.
